


Barcelona

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is taking Rose to Barcelona. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcelona

“Barcelona!” he said. “Been meaning to take you there for ages. It’s quite interesting, really. Especially the fauna. Very interesting evolutionary traits. Did you know—?”

“The dogs have no noses?” she cut him off, grinning at him, her tongue poking out, her eyes sparkling.

“Yes, Rose, thank you. You could have let me finish though.” He looked at her over his glasses, his eyebrows raised, pausing over the levers on the TARDIS console. “You could learn a lot from me. I have been around a little bit.”

She laughed. “I know, I know, go on. Just teasin’ you. Tell me about the dogs.”

“Welllll, their senses developed to be so strong over time that they—“

A soft snore interrupted him, and he paused.

“Really, Rose? I’m teaching you here. Pretending to sleep is quite rude. This could be very important. What if you need to know this later on?”  
“Why? Is there gonna be a test?” She smiled at him mischievously.

He rolled his eyes at her, trying to control his smile and look as stern as possible.

“Fine, fine. I’ll shut up.”

He was quiet for about thirty seconds.

“But really, Rose, even the puppies—“

He trailed off as she laughed loudly, standing up from her seat by the console and walking to stand next to him. He tried to glare at her, but was unable to keep it up. She stood next to him, bumping him with her hip.

“’M sorry, Doctor. I’m listening, I am. I’m all ears.”

She looked up at him, all pink and yellow and bright, her eyes eager. He looked down at her, shaking his head, smiling slightly.

“I’m sure,” he said sarcastically, looking back down at the console, moving a lever down. “You’ll regret not listening to my wisdom, Miss Tyler. It might come in handy one day.”

She choked back a laugh, her eyes crinkling.

“Oi!” he said, affronted. “I’m serious!” He turned towards her, putting his hands on his hips indignantly. This only made her laugh harder.

“I’m—sorry!” she managed to choke out between giggles. “You’re just so—“

Suddenly the TARDIS landed, hard. The whole interior shook as they hit the ground, and Rose and the Doctor were thrown off balance. She shrieked, and he reached out to catch her. But they both tumbled to the ground, the Doctor landing slightly on top of her.

The TARDIS stilled. The Doctor felt Rose shaking underneath him, and he lifted his head to look at her, suddenly full of concern.

“Rose? Are you alright?”

She raised her head. She was laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face full of mirth.

“You should really pay attention when you drive,” she said, once she was able to speak. She grinned up at him, and he looked down at her joyful face, flushed from laughter. He felt a burst of warmth through his chest, and his hearts beat double time. Without thinking, he leaned down suddenly and kissed her.

She was still for a second, and he almost pulled away, suddenly terrified. But then she was kissing him back. Her hands went to his hair, and her mouth opened against his. He leaned down into her, their warm bodies pressed together. His hands went to her waist, and she arched against him, her hands moving to his back, pulling him down harder against her. They explored each other, hands and mouths, until he pulled away, sure she needed a moment to breathe.

She looked up at him, indeed breathing hard, her smile wide.

“So,” she said. “Barcelona?”

He smiled.

“It can wait.”


End file.
